Access networks provide connections between two or more network devices and/or between a network device and an Internet. The network devices may include, for example, user devices, peripheral devices, and data storage devices. The network devices may be located in one or more networks. The connections are established to uplink signals and/or downlink signals between the network devices and/or between the network devices and the Internet.
As an example, an Ethernet-based access network may include a chassis. The chassis provides connections between network devices and/or between the network devices and the Internet. The chassis may include, for example, switch cards and line cards. Each of the switch cards can be connected to each of the line cards. The line cards are connected to the network devices via an Ethernet network. Predetermined ports or uplink ports of one or more of the line cards may be connected to the Internet. The switch cards provide connections between the line cards. The line cards provide connections between the network devices and the switch cards and/or between the switch cards and the Internet.